Opalvira Ghost of my home
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Opal moves to a new home and when she moves there she relizes that there is someone already there. The ghost recognizes that Opal is her mate and she'll do anything to protect her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Will

"He left me a what!?" Opal exclaimed, jumping out of the office chair in shock.

Her grandmother,Toph, and she were currently at the funeral home with her uncle's lawyer telling them what her uncle left to them. Opal had never really met her uncle, so the fact that she was left anything already surprised her enough, but to give her _this_?

"You heard me correctly, Opal, your uncle Serion left you a house now in your name. It's a bit strange since he never really lived in it himself, but it was still in his name. And now it's yours." Mr. Richter said with a warm, but sad smile.

He and Serion had always been good friends, ever since high school, so Serion's death was very hard on him, but he still had a job to do. Serion had always been a generous man, but Mr. Rector would have never thought he'd give a house to a niece he hardly knew. Mr. Rector shook his head slowly in his thoughts; that man really was too good, even in death.

"Serion left a video for you two to watch in his preceding illness. I'm sure it'll explain everything you need to know." He put the tape he'd been holding up for them to see in a video player.

Once the T.V. was turned on, they could all see Opal's uncle Serion, sitting on a tall, red leather chair in what seemed to be a library in the background.

_"Hello, Opal. If you're watching this, I am most certainly dead. I know that while we didn't know each other all that much, you'll still be saddened by my death. I know. You're just that kind of person."_

_Serion crossed his legs, a small smile gracing the man's lips._

_"You've always been more than just a polite neice to me, Yugi. You always carried such an inviting air with you every time I saw you. And as you got older, that inviting air seemed to stay constant. It is what relieves me. I know that growing up wasn't easy for you."_

_Serion's smile faded as he seemed to recall memories before it returned and he put on a pleasant face._

_"I regret how little we were able to see each other, and I must apologize for this. You're grandmother would always tell me how you wanted to see me more. I don't know if you still felt that way growing up. But it's obviously too late now."_

_"I know it must come as quite a shock for me to be giving you my home and life savings. I want you to live in that house on your own. You need it. I must also say that I regret never having talked to you about the house. You probably didn't even know of it until now. But I assure you, it is a very likable home."_

_He gave a small laugh, the smile ever widening. "The place practically runs itself! I know you'll take good care of it, my girl. You always were my favorite. Don't tell your cousins that though, they won't be getting anything from me."_

_He laughed out loud, not trying to hide it this time. "I'm terribly sorry, my girl, but the main reason I'm giving all of my fortune and home to you is so I don't have to give anything to those brats!"_

_Serion's face suddenly lost all signs of his previous laughter and became very serious, something very uncommon for the good humored man._

_"I must caution you however, Opal. You may be living off on your own, but you won't be by yourself. I'm afraid I cannot explain anymore than that or you might not agree to live there. It was the reason I never truly lived there myself."_

_His smiling, carefree look once again adorned his face. "Don't worry though; I'm positive you will like it. And if not, you will most definitely love it!" Serion laughed once more, his chin now resting on his hands._

_"All I ask of you is to unlock any doors that might still be locked. I want you to care for what is inside that locked room. The key should be on the kitchen counter. You can't miss it."_

_"Opal, I was never able to care for this home because of what is inside that door. I promise it was my being too scared to approach it rather than it itself. But I am positive that you will know exactly how to handle it! I bid you farewell, my girl. I leave the care of my home, and the gift in the locked room, in your very capable hands."_

The screen went black as the video will ended, leaving Opal shocked at her uncle's generosity towards her.

_'He left me an entire home? Just for me? Why would he do something so kind?' _Opal blushed slightly at the thought of being her uncle's favorite.

Remembering the locked door, Opal wondered, '_Why would he keep that door locked if he wants whatever's inside to be taken care of? Just what the hell is even __**in **__there? I'm so confused.' _Opal's thoughts were cut short when she was brought back to reality from Mr. Rector speaking.

"Now I know this may be difficult Opal, but you **are **sixteen now, so if you'd like you can move in to your new home immediately. It has already been fully paid off by your uncle, so you won't have to worry about mortgage payments at all. What do you say? Would you like to move into your new home?" Mr. Rector smiled kindly at Opal, knowing it was a very big decision.

Opal, still under shock, could only manage stuttering incomprehensible words.

Mr. Rector gave a small chuckle, "How 'bout I give a day or two to make your decision?"

Before Opal could say anything, Toph spoke up, "Yes, that would be very much appreciated. Opal and I need to talk this over."

"Alright. Here, this is some pictures taken of the house, inside and out. There are also some papers telling of the location, schools, post office, police, and everything else you may need to know." Mr. Rector handed Toph an orange envelope with all the papers inside.

Opal nodded, "Thank you."

Without another word, Opal and her grandmother left, Opal still in slight shock of the generosity of her uncle.

"I wanna do it."

"What? A-are you sure,Opal? This is a big step in your life and I don't want you to feel like you have to do it-"

"Grandma, this is a _once in a lifetime _opportunity! When am I gonna get a _whole house_ to myself – and not only that, but not have to _pay _for it either!" Opal exclaimed fiercely though they both knew there was a completely different reason for Opal wanting to go live in her uncles' home.

Toph sighed, not knowing how to argue with that. Opal had a point; she _would _never gets another chance like this, but to go so far away for something so small? "Opal, I just don't know. Letting you move almost _halfway_ across Japan… You could find one just as good here! Please Opal, I just don't want to have you go all alone!"

It was Opal's turn to sigh. "Grandma, I'll call every day, and tell you that I'm fine, but this house is perfect! Do you see these photos? And it's in the most _perfect _location!"

Opal pointed rather rashly to the photos sitting on the dining room table where she and her grandmother sat. It was already late at night, but when the two had gotten home they both wanted to get out of their depressing clothes and have showers. They had been talking about Opal moving to the home now in her name almost on the other side of the country.

Opal's grandmother was so worried that Opal could be attacked or hurt and she wouldn't be able to get there in time to help her. And with Opal living all by herself? But Opal was still right; she wouldn't _ever_ get another chance like this…But still….

The house was beautiful, neither could deny that. Large front gate, stone walkways, a pond in the front, swimming pool in the back, flowers everywhere, and large oak trees surrounded it.

But the diamond within the rough had to be the house itself. It was made of wood that didn't look at all aged, a patio that went all around the house, sliding doors, plenty of rooms, a beautiful kitchen that didn't seem dated, and furniture that looked fit for a king. It was one of, if not _the _most luxurious home either had ever seen.

Toph gave up. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed once more. "Alright,Opal. You can go. But if you don't call _every single day _I will go down there and live with you."

A smiled jumped onto Opal's lips as she practically jumped for joy. "Yes! Thank you so much grandma! I promise, I won't go a day without calling!" Opal got up from her seat and gathered all the information, completed paperwork, and photos back into the file.

"I should go get packed! I'll leave first thing in the morning!" Opal exclaimed in her excitement as she started to run up the stairs to her room.

Toph almost choked on her drink. "T-tomorrow!? So soon!?" She called up.

Opal popped her head down from the stairs, "Yes, tomorrow! The school semester starts in 3 weeks, and I don't want to be a stranger in my own home!" She let out a small laugh as she said this.

Toph again could not argue. "Just…be careful Opal. Please." Opal smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. None of that has ever happened here, so why should it there?"

Before Toph could respond, Opal bounded up the stairs, and slammed her door shut, opening it for a split second to yell down 'I didn't mean to do that!' before closing it softer and started packing for the next day.

The next morning came too fast for Toph's liking, but for Opal , who had spent half the night awake, as excited as a kid on Christmas eve, it didn't come fast enough.

"You have all your things? Your underwear and toothbrush?" Opal asked her, anxiety obvious on her face.

Opal blushed at her grandpa's stressed out behavior. Did she have to ask such embarrassing questions?

"Yes, grandma, I packed everything last night!" Opal answered, annoyed.

They were standing by the front door, as Opal's bus was coming in a few minutes.

_Honk! Honk!_

They parted, "That's my bus. I'll visit soon grandma. "

Toph nodded, a smile on her lips. Opal ran out the door and onto the bus.

"Be safe!" Her grandmother yelled. Opal gave a quick wave before the bus doors closed and she took her seat.

After putting her bags in the storage space above her seat, Yugi sat down and stared out the window to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opal **finally made it to her house.

When she looked at the house, her breath got caught in her throat. It was beautiful. Wide front and back yards, a porch that went all around the house, and flowers and trees everywhere. It was a little old looking, but it was still a sight to behold. But, Opal realized something very strange. It looked as if someone took care of the house and lived there. Though the sign at the front gate said it had been on sale for 8 years. Opal took the address and house number that were on the front of the gates and wrote them down on the house form. "It's kinda creepy that the house number is 667;

Had Opal turned back around, she might have seen the green eyes looking back at her from inside the house. She might have seen the longing and want in those green eyes. 'Please come back soon, little one.' Was the only thing going through the mind of the owner of those sharp eyes as she watched Opal's retreating form.

Opal was thankful all of the paper work was done and over with.

She was currently walking to her new home. As she was walking she noticed the other houses' on her street. They were all very nice, but Opal thought that her house was the best on the block. 'I don't get it. Why are they so afraid of a house?" She thought as she came up to her home. Not knowing why, she smiled at seeing it.

She walked up to the gate and put the key in the lock. When the gates opened up, her smile seemed to widen. It was even more beautiful than she thought! When she looked to the right corner of the front yard, she saw a small pond with rocks that made a small, yet, peaceful waterfall. There were even a few lilies in it. To the left was a tree that held a small swing made of wood and rope. There were flowers everywhere she looked. The only place without flowers was the stone walkway to the front door. Opal started for the walkway to go inside, unaware of the happy and love filled green eyes, watching her every move as she walked through the front door.

'You came back, you really came back! Little one, I promise you will love living here. Forever and ever.' Her thought as she descended to follow her little one.

*Chapter 2*

As Kuvira followed Opal inside, the gates closed by themselves. Opal was startled by this and looked out the window in her new living room to see the gates closed.

'That's strange. I don't remember closing them. Oh well, it must have been the wind.' Opal thought as she turned around.

When Opal had come into the house, she thought the inside was normal compared the yard. Of course, she didn't expect the house to already have furniture. When Opal had walked into the house, she saw that there was clean, fresh carpets, couches, a loveseat, a T.V., and a small coffee table right next to the wall in living room and saw the kitchen from the entrance where the door should have been. Opal soon wanted to go find her room, though.

She went down the hallway to the left of the living room and opened the first door to the right. It was the bathroom, with clean towels and fresh soap. She closed the door and went to the one diagonal from it. When she opened the door she smiled. It was a regular room with a bed in the upper right corner with a nightstand next to it, a desk across the room from the door, and a closet next to it, there was also a book shelf over flooded with books for her to read with which made her smile widen . The whole room was made up of dark green,and silvery grey. Though, when Opal looked closely, she noticed that the room looked almost /prepared/ for her.

She closed the door and looked across the hall. There was another door. When she looked down the hall she saw that one door was open and it showed her that that room was the laundry room. So, not knowing what the door in front of her went to, she slowly cracked it open. Her eyes widened at what she saw. The room was so elegant! The bed was a queen size with silk dark green sheets and matching pillows. There was a closet in the back corner of the room and a mirror. Opal quickly closed the door and turned around, pressing her back against the door, her eyes filled with shock and confusion.

But when Opals' mind came back to her from trying to figure out why there was a second room, she didn't see her room. She saw a woman's body covered by a green dress When she looked up, she saw amused green eyes while the figure just smirked down at her.

Opal just stared at her, her body trying to speed up with brain. Meanwhile the women standing over her decided to introduce herself to her new roommate.

"Hello, I'm"- but she had no time to finish as Opal thought of the smartest thing to do when you find a stranger in your home.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She ran from the figure as fast as she could and went to kitchen. Kuvira, the person who just lost her hearing for a moment, decided she shouldn't have done that. She ran after Opal and saw her getting the sharpest and longest knife there.

"Now, hold on a second! Let me explain!"-"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"Opal yelled. Kuvira couldn't help but laugh at this. Her house? This was and has been Kuvira's house ever since she was trapped in it 300 years ago!

While Kuvira was laughing, Opal was trying to figure out why she was laughing, in her house, and why she herself had run and got a knife. Was she really that scared of a girl who was about to just say 'hi' to her when she screamed in her face? Opal was pulled out of her thoughts when the women started to speak.

"Your house? I'm sorry but this is /my/ house little one." Kuvirw said with a smirk on her face.

Opal just stared at her with a blank face. Was this women diluted or something? She bought this house!

"Yeah and I'm a Jehovah witness, but this is my house. I actually just bought it today. So if you're confused I can show you to the door, and maybe even to your house." Opal offered, completely forgetting that she was talking to the strangest women she'd ever talked to in her life.

Kuvira was very surprised at this. Was her little one serious? Even she wouldn't offer something like that to a stranger in her house (except Opal of course). Maybe her little one was just the really nice kind. But then she realized that she hadn't gotten the chance to introduce herself.

"Hello, little one. My name is Kuvira Song . I am 'the ghost of this house' as most have been calling me. I am also the /rightful/ owner of this home." She said with a bow.

Opal looked at her, trying take all this in. She wasn't sure if she should just kick the girl out or if she should be the sweet person that she is and listen to Opal. That was when Opal had just registered all the information and found something out of hand.

"What do you mean this is your house?" Opal asked quietly. Kuvira got a chuckle out of this.

"Oh, my dear sweet little one. This house has been mine for 300 years, ever since I was trapped in it. Since I had to spend my resting place here I decided that I wanted it to be beautiful if someone had ever moved in." Kuvira explained.

"Oh! Then I'm so sorry! You probably don't want me here, so I-I'll just leave now!" Opal exclaimed, about to calmly walk out of the house.

Opal turned around to leave but she was stopped, since Kuvira had suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into her arms; effectively making Opal blush like mad, though Kuvira didn't notice. All she was thinking about was how she didn't want Opal to leave.

"NO! your not leaving" She shouted.

Opal soon found herself not wanting the embrace to end. She hesitantly put her own arms around Kuvira. Kuvira was taken aback by this, but still tightened her hold on Opal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ghost of My Home Kuvira soon felt Opal sink into her embrace. She tightened her hold on her and closed her eyes in bliss.

'I will _never_ let you go,Opal. _Nobody else _gets to have you ever again.' Kuvira thought with a smirk.

While Kuvira was thinking this, Opal was thinking some thoughts herself. She was very confused as to why she liked- no, _loved_ Kuvira's warmth. She just fit so perfectly in Kuvira's arms. But while thinking, Opal thought of something that she had been wondering before Kuvira popped up.

She pulled away from Kuvira so she could say something. Well, she tried to, anyway. Kuvira's grip on her tightened to a painful point. Opal yelped in pain and surprise, though Kuvira didn't hear it, as she was too deep in her thoughts. Tears started to well up in Opal's eyes from the pain.

Kuvira then looked down when she heard sniffing. She gasped when she saw Opal crying and trying to get away from her. Kuvira quickly let go of Opal; not wanting to scare or hurt her another second. Opal jumped away from Kuvira as fast as she could and took a deep breath of air.

"Opal, I'm so sorry! I would never want to hurt you, I swear!" Kuvira exclaimed in a rush.

By now, Opal had caught her breath and had calmed down a little."Kuvira , It's alright, I guess. But can I ask you a question?" Opal asked in a quiet voice.

"O-of course, little one!" Kuvira said, wanting to make Opal happy.

"Well, I was wondering- did you just call me 'little one'?" Opal asked a bit louder with a blank face.

Kuvira faltered. "Ah, well, if I said yes, would that make this any less awkward?" She asked hopefully. Right now, Kuvira wanted to kick herself. Why did she have to say that?

Opal just shook her head and said: "Never mind, but while I was looking around the house I saw my bedroom. It looked almost prepared for my arrival. You did that didn't you? And the other bedroom I'm guessing is yours?"

Kuvira nodded her head saying with an 'innocent' smile on her face: " Yes, but you're more than welcome to come into my room anytime you want, for anything. I don't have anything to do most of the time, so it'd be fun to have you with me."

Opal took a step toward Kuvira , being slightly comforted by her words. "You _do_ know that I'm going to be clinging to you anytime there's a storm or I'm scared, right? 'Cause I'm probably going to be clinging to you like a lost child looking for their parent."

Before Opal knew what hit her, Kuvira had already wrapped her in her arms.

"It's fine." Kuvira whispered.

Opal hesitantly did the same soon enough. Kuvira decided to break the silence with a question of her own.

"Opal, did you really mean it when you said you never wanted to leave? Or did you just say that to calm me down?" She asked sadly.

Opal answered with a bright smile that warmed Kuvira's frozen heart."Well, yeah, sort of. I mean I'm going to have to leave sometimes for school or the store or something. But I do really like this house… and you." Opal added quickly.

Opal suddenly pulled away from Kuvira, much to Kuvira's disappointment. She still had a big and bright smile on her face and ran outside to the backyard. She was amazed at how many flowers and trees there were. One of the trees had a tire swing on it. There was also a pool with a hot tub right next to it.

"Wow,Kuvira! Did you do _all_ of this? It's amazing! It's so pretty!" Opal exclaimed.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I have- or _had_ a lot of free time on my hands, so I got a hobby. Though, the pool was from the old owners. I didn't enjoy having them since they would fight almost every night and they would break a lot of antiques that I liked, so I simply scared them away." Kuvira said, a smirk on her face like she had accomplished something important.

A second later, Kuvira found herself on the ground with a happy Opal on top of her, straddling her waist.

'Oh, I could get used to this.' Kuvira thought slyly as perverted images started entering her mind, involving Opal in all of them.

Opal then hugged Kuvira, pressing herself against her even more."Kuvira, I love you! This is awesome! I love the outdoors! You're a really good gardener." Opal said while giving Kuvira a small kiss on the cheek, not really paying attention to what she said as she was too happy to care right at the moment.

Opal got off of Kuvira and went to go play a little around the tire swing. Though, Kuvira just laid there in shock and happiness for a moment. A big smile soon appeared on her face as she literally jumped up in joy.

"Yes! Yes! Opal just kissed me! _She _kissed _me!_ Yes!" Kuvira exclaimed, not too loud for Opal to hear her.

'Oh yes, it is going to be wonderful having Opal here. In just a few weeks, she'll be _mine_. Opal will always be _mine_!" And with that plan in mind, Kuvira went to go join her secret love who was climbing a tree, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Key:

_Opal's thoughts_

_Kuvira's thoughts_

_CHAPTER 4_

Kuvira came over to Opal just as she was about to jump off the tree.

Kuvira quickly looked up as Opal jumped and was able to catch her in time. She sighed in relief as soon as she felt Opal safely in her arms.

"Opal, I think you're way too hyper right now. Let's try to calm down, okay? Why don't we get you to bed?" Kuvira said as she put Opal down.

'_Though, I'd love to keep her in my arms and never let her go. Maybe I could take her to __**my**_ _bed.' _Kuvira thought with a smirk.

"But Kuvira I have to take a shower first, before I go to bed!" Opal exclaimed.

Kuvira just nodded in response and Opal took off in the house to take her shower. She went back down the hallway with the bedrooms and went into the bathroom, making sure that the door was closed so no cold air could get in.

Kuvira sighed and went to the living room. She sat down on the couch and relaxed. A soft smile took place on her lips as she thought of all the time she and Opal now get to spend with each other.

'_And the best part- she's all mine. I'll make sure that she's always with me and no one else! If someone so much as tries to touch my Opal, they're gonna be in a world of hurt.'_Kuvira thought.

Kuvira decided she could make Opal something to eat for when she was done with her shower. She went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She saw some whipped cream and some strawberry-short-cake in there. Kuvira smirked, thinking she might as well have some fun with it. She took them out of the fridge and cut a piece of the cake. Then, she put on the whipped cream, maybe a little more than necessary, but Kuvira didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. She put the plate with it on the coffee table in the living room. Then, Opal came out of the shower and came into the room.

She was wearing a nightgown

Kuvira swallowed the lump in her throat, trying hard not to jump on Opal. She calmed down soon enough for Opal not to notice, though. Opal sat down next to Kuvira , a bit closer than she normally would have, when she saw the cake. She gave Kuvira a confused look.

Kuvira just smile and said, "I thought you might like to have a treat after your shower." She gave Opal the cake, hoping Opal would take it.

"Thanks Kuvira! How did you know that I like strawberry-short-cake?"

Opal smiled brightly again and took the offer. She took her finger and put some whipped cream on it and licked it of.

'_Ohhhh…Opal , why do feel the need to torture me like this?' _Kuvira shouted in her mind.

Opal then, after getting Kuvira through her 'torture', putting the last little bit of the cake in her mouth.

"That was awesome! Thanks again Kuvira!" Opal said happily.

Kuvira smiled at her before pulling Opal into her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist in a protective and possessive way.

Opal blushed and tilted her head cutely. Kuvira had to restrain herself from going 'awwww'. How did Opal get so cute? Kuvira tightened her grip on Opal a little to keep herself from saying anything.

Opal got a little scared then. Kuvira wasn't going to choke her again was she?

"Umm, Kuvira? C-could let go? Please?" Opal asked nervously.

Kuvira frowned. "I assure you, Opal, I will **not **harm you like that **ever again,** alright?"

Opal smiled with relief and snuggled into Kuvira chest. She yawned cutely.

'_Does she __**ever **__stop being so damn cute?'_

Kuvira stood up with Opal in her arms and took her to her room. (Opal's room)

Kuvira tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead as Opal fell asleep.

Kuvira looked at Opal with nothing but love and possessiveness in her eyes. She got a little closer to Opal and whispered in her ear, "I love you, my girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! . . . FINALLY!**

Opal woke up the next morning feeling a bit sad. She didn't know why at first, but then she remembered it.

Today she started school.

Opal sighed as she got up to get dressed and eat breakfast. She really didn't want to go to school. She was always the bully target in every school she'd ever gone to, and she seriously doubted that this one was going to be any different.

As she got dressed she wondered what Kuvira was going to say about this. She shivered. Though, she may not have known Kuvira very long (only two days), she knew Kuvira could be scarier than Lucifer himself(1).

She finished getting dressed and went out in the hall to wake up Kuvira. She saw Kuvira's bedroom door and opened it to see her bedroom. Yugi slipped inside and walked over to Kuvira's bed. Opal shook Kuvirq a bit and whispered, "Kuvira, it's time to get up. I have to go to school."

Opal yelped when she was suddenly pulled down by strong arms.

"Mmm, you're not going anywhere, my beloved. Why don't you just stay here in the house with me?" Kuvira asked with a smirk on her face.

Opal blushed and looked away. "I can't; I have school." She mumbled.

Kuvira sighed and reluctantly let go of her. Opal got up from her trap and kissed Kuvira on the cheek sheepishly. She quickly ran out of the room, saying "Bye,Kuvira. See you after school!" leaving behind a _very _happy Kuvira.

'_I love it when she does that'_ Kuvira thought, getting out of bed. '_Now, what to do while my beloved Opal is gone? What to do, what to do…'_

Opal was walking to school, yet was not looking forward to _'making new friends.'_ She held a rueful expression. She was actually very tempted to take Kuvira's offer and just stay with her in Kuvira bed. Opal blushed. She was thinking about _both_ meanings of that phrase. She sighed, though, when she noticed that she was already at the school.

_'This is going to be one dreadful day after another here.' _Opal thought as she walked up the front stairs. She saw some big tough looking guy smirking at her evilly. She shivered. She did _**Not**_ want to get on that guys bad side. Of course she knew that she probably already was, so she would just have to either avoid this guy at all cost or stay with a teacher or group of people 24/7.

Trapped in her thoughts, Opal accidently bumped into a person in front of her. They both fell to the ground with an 'uhf'.

"I'm _so _sorry! I-I swear I didn't mean to!" Opal said desperately to the other person.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going. What's your name?" The guy said.

Opal looked up and saw that this boy had black hair and skin so pale it looked like if you touched it, it would turn to dust in your hand. His eyes were chocolate brown and had a sweet look in them.

"My name is Opal. What's yours?" Opal answered as she got up with the other.

"Mako, oh and this is Korra." Mako said, pointing at the female with ponytails and wearing a blue dress

Korra looked angry. "Yeah, and try not to bump into the person that's going to be your first friend! Trust me, that's just how Mako is." She said with light amusement.

"Hey!" Mako exclaimed at him with a blush on his face.

Opal laughed. Maybe this school _will_ be different after all. They all walked into the school building and went to their lockers.

"Hey, cool! Our lockers are near each other!" Opal's said. Yep, it was true. Opal's locker was on the right side of the hallway while Mako's was on the left. Korra's was three lockers' down from them.

They each got their books and went to their homeroom. Which also happened to be the same homeroom.

"Opal, come on! You should meet the gang! Trust me, they're going to love you!" Mako added when he saw the worried look on Opal's face. They had been talking and getting to know each other for the last 20 minutes. Turns out, Mako and Korra lived with each other and were lovers. They just moved here about three months ago, too.

Opal sighed, "Well, alright. If they're your friends then they must be nice." Opal said with a light laugh.

Korra laughed too and Mako smiled.

"Oh, yeah. They're really nice! There's just one person in our group that we all hate. She's not even welcome but she comes up to us anyway just to make fun of us." Mako told her with an upset look on his face.

"Who's that?" Opal asked, a bit worried.

Korra scowled and said, "Zhu lie."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

"Zhu lie? Who's that?" Opal asked, knowing she couldn't be the angel of the school.

"It's this fat ass bitch who won't leave us the hell alone!" Someone suddenly told her from the side; making Opal fall out of her seat.

"Oh, Sorry little dude… Didn't mean to scare you." The figure said with an embarrassed laugh.

Opal looked up to see a boy with dirty brown hair and honey colored eyes. He was a lot taller thanOpal ; he could tell just by looking at him. He got up and made his back crack. A lot.

"What the hell did you just do? It sounded like you just broke your fucking back!" Korra said in slight disgust and slight awe.

Mako Was making an 'eww' face and the brunette just laughed a little while Opal blushed.

"Um, anyway, my name is Opal and I just moved here." She said, looking the new face.

"How ya doin? My names Bolin" He said with a smile on his face.

The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for class to begin. Bolin groaned. Opal looked nervous; she _hated_ talking in front of people! But, unfortunately, she was going to have to do some kind of introduction of herself in front of all these students.

"Alright class, settle down. The teacher is in. Now, before we move on to our next unit we have a new student. Opal Beifong, please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." The teacher said with a bored expression.

Po pal sighed and got up to embarrass herself, just like the teacher asked her to.

**Time skip- Lunch Time With The Whole Gang…**

Opal had just now met everyone in the group and, to her shock, they all liked her. They were all asking her a bunch a questions right now.

"So, Opal-bear where do you live in this neighborhood? I haven't seen any houses up for sale…" Bolin asked her.

Opal wondered slightly when she got a nickname, but answered none the less. "I live in the house with the huge yard. You know, where the address is 667?"She told them.

They all went pale.

Mako was the first to speak, "Um…Opal, You _do_ know that there's a-" "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!" Bolin screamed.

"You know the ghost that lives there, or has he yet to give you a hello?" Bolin asked with a smirk.

"Why did you take the house,Opal?" Mako asked in worry.

Opaljust shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It was big, it was pretty, it was _cheap._ I couldn't afford any other house. Not to mention; she did an amazing job with the flowers! Never seen so many in my life!"

Korra laughed. "So you _have _met her! Did she scare the shit out of you? What's she like? Is she bad? Is she evil? Is she-"

"Sweet, polite, caring, _good_, and stern,strict,expects obedience? Completely." Yugi interjected.

"Opal' how do you know she's not going to just kill you?" Bolin asked exasperatedly.

Opal smiled sadly. "Guys, she's not what you think. I even said I was going to leave after meeting her, but she _begged_ me to stay! She's just really lonely, all cooped up in that house since she can't leave."

They all thought about this. Nobody really _had _lived in that house for a long time. So, she must've been alone this whole time.

"But wait, what about the old people that used to live there? Didn't she scare them away?" Mako asked in confusion.

Opal sweat-dropped, " Well, yeah, but see, they were always arguing and breaking her favorite antiques and such, so I guess she just got rid of them…"

"Okay, on to a different topic! This is getting a bit mushy, so you guys were telling me about that Zhu-li girl, Why do you hate her so much?"

"Oh, well see, she always-" Before Maki could finish Someone came up behind Opal and yanked her back.

Opal squeaked, getting afraid instantly.

"Hey cutie! So, what's a cute girl like _you _doing with _losers_ like these? You'd do much better with _me._" The girl said in an annoying voice that sounded like a cat screaming to Opal.

She squirmed to get free.

"Zhu-li, let her go! She doesn't want anything to do with a bitch like you!" Korra said, not in pity for Opal , but just for her hate for the bitch.

She 'hmped' before she let go of Opal and said, "Don't worry cutie, I'll be back to get you a better position in the social latter here. Till' then sweetheart!" She blew a kiss as she walked off, swaying her hips in a 'sexy' way, and Opal felt like throwing up.

"Now, I know why you hate her." Opal said shakily, trying to hold it in.

"Man, do I feel sorry for you, little one. She (shivers)_likes you!_" Korra said with the chills

Opal sighed.

_'I guess it won't be too happy here, after all…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Opal was walking home after school. It was a bit stressful with all the questions and new bullies, though she was extremely happy that she finally had some friends to back her up.

Everyone on the block looked at Opal worriedly when she went through the gates to her home.

'I think they over-react to this place too much!' She thought as the gates closed by themselves.

'Okay, maybe not…' She sweat dropped.

She took off her shoes and set down her book bag, fortunately not having any homework today. Opal went into the living room, searching for Kuvira. She yelped when she felt strong arms wrap forcefully around her waist.

"Kuvira?" Opal stuttered, a little afraid.

"You were gone for a very long time ,my beloved. I was worried…" Kuvira said in a low voice, flowing with anger. Opal could tell that Kuvira was trying to keep her anger under control.

Opal turned around in her arms and looked Kuvira in the eye. They showed nothing but worry and pure anger. Opal wasn't sure if she should feel flattered by the worry or frightened by the anger.

She smiled, thought, and wrapped her own arms around Kuvira's neck. Kuvira's arms tightened around her waist, one hand going to cradle her head.

"Opal, I don't, no, I can't lose you! I love you so much! You're all I have left…" Kuvira said, the last part coming in as a quiet whisper.

Opal, still smiling, closed her eyes and said, "You won't ever lose me, Kuvira. I'm yours! I was just at school. I'll be gone that long whenever I go to school, okay? But even when I'm gone I'll still be yours and yours alone."

Kuvira started shaking, holding Opal as tightly as possible without hurting her, and started kissing her everywhere on her face, "I love you, *kiss*, I love, *kiss*, you, I love you, *kiss*, I own you, *kiss*, You're mine…"

She stopped and looked at Opal with tears brimming her eyes. Opal squeaked when Kuvira suddenly picked her up bridal-style and brought her to her (Kuvira's) room. She laid Opal down on the bed when chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around Opal mid-section and arms; forcefully pinning her to the bed.

Opal looked at Kuvira with a great amount of fear embedded in her eyes.

"K-Kuvira… w-what are you doing…?" Opal asked, voice shaking.

Kuvira smiled at her and said, "Do not be afraid, my precious . I'm simply going to keep you with me from now on… You'll stay here, with me, in my home… forever…"

Opal's eyes widened in shock and fear, with a bit of anger wedged in there. "Kuvira, please! I have a life to live! I finally have friends! I told you already that I might have to leave sometimes, but I'll always come back to you! I'll still always be yours, but please Kuvira , I don't want to be smothered! I….If you do this then you'll be hurting me!"

Kuvira gasped and quickly let the chains holding her Opal vanish, leaving her Opal to ball up and cry softly. Kuvira looked at her, self-hatred evident in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt her precious Opal, but that's all she seemed to be doing right now.

"I'm so sorry, Opal. I-This isn't me! I would never want to hurt you! Why is that the only thing I seem to be doing, though? I just… want you to be happy… happy with me…Opal? Am I being selfish?" Kuvira asked, truly wanting to know if Opal thought so.

Opal looked at her, her sobs dying down slowly. Kuvira waited patiently for her to answer.

"N…No. No, you're… you're not being selfish. I understand that you don't want to be alone,Kuvira . But, you really scared me. I… Kuvira?"

Yami looked up at him and said, "Yes, my precious?"

"Can I… Sleep with you tonight? Will you hold me?" To emphasize her words, Opal held her arms out open in front of Kuvira.

Kuvira smiled at of joy, "Yes!" And snatched Opal in seconds, holding her for all she was worth.

'Kuvira, I love you…' Opal thought before going to sleep in her overprotective friends arms.

Kuvira smiled and thought, 'I love you, too. My precious, precious Opal. You will always be mine…'


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 of Ghost of My Home._

Kuvira woke up with an adorable little angel snuggling into her. She smiled.

'_Opal…My love, My life,… my freedom.' _She thought as she wrapped her arms around Opal's slender waist and pulled her closer.

"Opal…. My wonderful Opal, you are the key to my freedom of this wretched house! But, you're also the love of my life. I swear that if I ever get out of here, I'll take you with me when the world is mine! Those damned spirits thought they could seal me in here and make me suffer but because of you…my wonderful, precious, beautiful little baby, I'll be free and be queen of the world!" She whispered into the ear of the sleeping Opal.

Opal smiled and slowly opened her eyes, not hearing a word Kuvira said. She looked at Kuvira and smiled," Morning, Kuvira. It's Saturday so I don't have school. Can we stay in bed all day?" She asked Kuvira sleepily.

Kuvira smiled a loving smile towards Opal and said, "Of course we can, my precious. Now, go back to sleep."

Opal nodded and laid back down, snuggling even closer to Kuvira if it were possible.

Kuvira kissed the top of Opal's head and thought of her plans. …. she smirked evilly.

'_That shall do just fine. And it causes no harm to come to my Opal.'_

She looked down at Opal as she slept.

'_Yes, She'll be perfectly safe.'_

Unfortunately for everyone else in the world, they were in more danger than the sun going out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Opal woke up later that day and looked at Kuvira. She was still asleep. So, as quietly as possible, Opal slowly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Kuvira woke up seconds later, not feeling Opal beside her, and shot up, eyes searching the room.

'Opal…?'

Then she heard the sink from the bathroom go off. She inwardly sighed of relief; she thought Opal had gone missing in her small panic. Opal re-entered the room with a smile when she saw that Kuvira was awake and watching her.

"Oh, sorry Kuvira , did I wake you?" Opal asked quietly as she got back in the bed and snuggled up to Kuvira.

Kuvira wrapped an arm around Opal's waist, "No, little one, you didn't. I just woke up a few moments ago."

Opal 'hmmm ed and nodded, "Okay. This feels so nice just cuddling. I like it." She smiled and closed her eyes.

She didn't see Kuvira smiling evilly again, "I like it as well, precious."

Opal frowned. "Kuvira, why do you keep calling me precious?" She had a bit of hope in her eyes.

Kuvira smiled a happy smile at Opal and said, "Why, because I love you, precious! Love you with all of my heart."

Opal smiled happily and her eyes shone, "I love you too,Kuvira. A lot lot lot lot lot!" she rubbed her head against Kuvira's chest.

Kuvira couldn't take it anymore and wrapped both her arms around Opal and pulled her into her lap. She nuzzled the back of Opal's neck and whispered, "That's very good, my Opal. Very good. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could love each other forever?"

Opal nodded with her eyes closed in bliss. "Yes… it would be wonderful… to have you love me and only me forever…."

Kuvira smirked evilly again and whispered back, "What if I could make that happen for us? But I would need to do a few things before I can make sure that nobody can come between us, and I would have to do them outside of our house… will you help me, beloved?"

Opal sighed in happiness at the thought of them being together forever, "Yeah, I'll help you in any way I can, just tell me love!"

Kuvira's heart swelled at being called Opal's love and said, "I need you to kiss me . That's all you have to do; leave the rest to me…will you do it, precious?"

Opal nodded happily, not knowing what she was truly doing.

Opal smiled at her and nodded, still not understanding that she was about to unleash an evil that only had mercy for her, and leaned in to kiss her love. Kuvira leaned in as well and they both closed their eyes as their lips met in a simple yet very loving and passionate kiss. Kuvira held Opal tighter in anticipation and happiness while Opal wrapped her arms around Kuvira's neck.

The kiss soon ended and both were panting.

Opal finally recovered from her small high and hugged Kuvira.

She whispered, "I love you Kuvira."

Kuvira wrapped her arms around Opal violently as she could feel her ancient powers coming back to her. Opal also felt something and got scared.

"K-Kuvira?" She stuttered as a green light surrounded them.

"Oh, thank you, Opal. Now, you and I will be together for eternity! I can finally have the world that is rightfully mine, just like you are! You've done a great thing, love. Be proud of yourself!" Kuvira said loudly and they were both covered in the green light.

Opal screamed. Kuvira smirked.

"Now Opal, feel the power in you that we will use to take control of this world!"

The green light got too bright and turned white as it engulfed them. Opal couldn't take it and fainted.

Now that the light was gone, the house was now a palace fit for a thousand kings. The sky was dark and cloudy. Kuvira was now wearing a military outfit with metal guards and back. She smirked and looked down at the unconscious girl in her arms wearing a similar outfit but with slight differences no metal shoulder armor or back. She kissed Opals lips and looked at her, her face just a few inches away.

"Thank you, my darling. I promise to give you anything you have ever wanted, but first *chuckle* we have work to do". She whispered and walked back inside to awaken her dead council and plan the demise of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Kuvira brought Opal to the now huge bedroom that they shared now, and placed her gently on the bed fit for three people. She stared at Opal while caressing her cheek.

'_Mine.' _Kuvira thought before leaving the room reluctantly.

She still had so much work to do, but at least she had a stress reliever in her bed. Kuvira smirked suddenly, rather liking that idea.

Her laughter rang through the long hallway before her figure disappeared in a black shadow.

_**BACK WITH Opal**_

Back in their chambers, Opal groaned as she sat up, not wanting to wake up from the nice slumber she was having. She was rather thirsty and wanted some water. Now, where was the door-… where the hell was she?

Opal looked around the room she looked down to she was wearing a green uniform (like Kuvira's) she pulled the silk sheets and comforters from her body she sat up looking around the room she saw five doors. She ran to one of them bathroom

She ran to another walk in closet,another door walking in closet. She groaned now annoyed she opened another door there was a bed and a dresser,mirror there was no one. She heard a door open Opal turned to see the last door she didn't open 'so there's the exit' Opal thought

She turned to see two women walking in one holding a tray of food and another with bath towels and shampoos and conditioners,hair brush and a silver clip.

Opal watched the one servant with the bath things go into the bathroom and Opal heard the bath start to fill with steamy water. "This way misstress" One of the servants said Opal didn't know if she had a choice to follow the women. "Please if you don't follow me we'll get into trouble please" The servant begged. Opal nodded she didn't want the servant to get into trouble. Opal stepped into the water while the servant washed her hair Opal decided to ask a question. "Why do you call me mistress?" Opal asked.

"We have no choice its the great uniters orders your her mate so we have to serve both of you" The servant girl said finishing her job then walking out the door. Opal wrapped a towel around her body then walking into her room.

On the bed was a box Opal hesitated then walking over to the bed and opening the green box with a silver ribbon attached to it. In side was a green silk kimono with the earth empire symbol on the back.

Kuvira was walking down a hallway and came to a room with the earth kingdom symbol on it. An eye started to glow on Kuvira's forehead as did the door. Suddenly, it flew open and Kuvira stepped inside. She was surrounded by cobwebs and tombs.

She raised her right hand and commanded, "Awaken, my Ancient Council! I have been set free and now seek to finish what I started!"

The tomb doors all slammed open as people started to slowly walk out, as if weak for being dead for two hundred years.

They all saw Kuvira and bowed on their knees, "Hello my queen, we are here to serve you. What is it that you desire, ma'am ?"

Kuvira smirked and crossed her arms. "As I have just told you; I wish to finish what I started. This world will be mine and no one can stop me. Not even my beloved Opal."

She frowned suddenly and glared at all of the council members. "Opal is my beloved and you will respect and worship her as you do me. If I see, hear, or _sense _**any **disturbance with her, you will _all_ pay the price. Understood?"

"Yes, my queen." Was the only reply she received.

"Good, now let us get started. We have a lot of work to be done." Kuvira smirked and left the room with the council members following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I want all of you to use your powers,I bet there a little rusty from not being in use for the past 200 years"

"Yes, ma'am." They all bowed to her.

"I will be in my chambers discussing my plans with my little one. Do _not _disturb us." She said, eyes narrowing dangerously, making them a bit scared.

"Yes, ma'am."

But she had already slammed the large doors shut and all the council members breathed sighs of relief.

Walking down the corridor, Opal visibly tensed up the closer she got to his shared chambers. What would Opal _say_? What would she _do_? Kuvira's mind clouded with thoughts of Opal glaring at her in repulsiveness, Opal never letting Kuvira hold her again without a fight. Opal saying she hated her. Kuvira cringed, definitely not wanting any of that, but knowing it was a possibility made her rethink telling Opal anything about this.

Kuvira shook her to rid herself of these thoughts. Of course she was going to tell Opal , she would _not _lie to her precious one!

As she approached the door that held her Opal , she took a deep breath to calm herself. Once she opened it, she saw Opal sitting on the window in the outfit she had picked out for Opal. Then Kuvira looked at the table the tomato soup,grilled cheese,a slice of apple pie and a glass of milk were gone.

Kuvira walked over to Opal putting a hand on her shoulder

Opal smiled brightly when she realized it was Kuvira. "Kuvira, your back!" She hugged Kuvira tightly, making the older woman smiled and chuckle.

Kuvira wrapped her arms securely around Opal, holding her close. Her smile faded though, face becoming more serious.

She let her grip on Opal loosen, but didn't let go.

She sighed, "Opal, we must talk."

Opal seemed confused as she tilted her head cutely, "Why?"

Kuvira couldn't help but rub their cheeks together as she said, "Opal, do you know why I made this place? Why we are here, and why I am so busy?"

Opal averted her eyes nervously, "U-um… I-I-"

She was interrupted by Kuvira's chuckle, "It's alright, baby! I don't expect you to know!"

Opal looked up at her in relief which soon turned into confusion. "Then tell me."

Kuvira sighed once more, "Opal, we- _you _are here because you belong to me." A nod. "Well, I'm glad I have you, my baby, because I will need a queen."

"…For what?" Opal asked slowly, suspiciously.

Kuvira closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, "I'm taking over the world and am going to enslave the human race. I am to be ruler of this world for the rest of time."

After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at Opal, seeing her wide eyed and shocked.

"Opal?"

'_Please little one, please accept this and continue to be mine!' _Kuvira thought desperately.

Then Opal finally got over her shock and pushed out of Kuvira's arms, much to the women's despair.

Opal looked at her on her side at the top of the bed in disbelief. "You-you _what?_"

Kuvira got up quickly, "Opal please, wait!-"

"Wait? _Wait?_ For _what? _For you to enslave everyone that I love? How could you do such an evil thing, Kuvira? How could you?" Opal screamed at her.

Kuvira stood there, glaring at Opal she couldn't believe what her _precious one _had just revealed to her. She gave Opal a wicked look, taking Opal by surprise and making her a little afraid.

"What do you mean '_everyone you love'_? I'm supposed to be the only _one you love_!" She roared, making the scared girl whimper.

"I-I mean my-my friends an-and my grandmother!" Poor Opal stuttered in fear.

Kuvira growled low in her throat, making Opal clamp her eyes shut and she whimpered again. Kuvira came close to her face and hissed, "I am the only one you will ever need from now till _forever!_ You _will _forget these friends and your _grandmother_, for you will _never _see them again!"

Opal's eyes shot wide open, "Bu-but-" she started to say stubbornly

Kuvira growled once more, this time clenching Opal's face in her hands painfully and yelled in her face, "**I FORBID IT!"**

Opal broke out into complete sobs, terrified of her once-love.

Kuvira saw Opal's tears and her eyes immediately softened. She let go of Opal's face and kissed her cheek, "Don't cry, my dear. Soon, you'll forget all about them and we'll be so happy with just the two of us."

Opal nodded quickly, not wanting to make her mad once more. Kuvira smiled.

"Good girl. Now, you will stay in here until I get back for tonight. I must have a word with Isis."

She kissed Opal's lips this time and Opal kissed back out of fear and just a little bit of love.

"I love you,Opal . For now and for ever." She got up to leave as She curled up into a ball and silently cried.

'_Why did she act like that?' _She thought after she stopped crying.

Opal got up and started looking around the room for something to do as she was very bored at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Opal stared at the eye on the box.

'…_Creepy…'_

She took the top off and looked inside to see a scroll. Opal's eyes went wide with fascination as she picked the scroll out of the box and examined it.

'_Who makes a scroll out of gold?'_

Opal opened the scroll but then stopped

Opal stood up with the scroll in hand and walked over to a desk. She sat down and opened the scroll

Looking at the many spells she counted how many there were.

18 spells

Looking at the words closer, she said one spell and tried to say another

Opal smiled softly, hoping this would distract her from her 'Kuvira-problems'.

She looked at the other spells for the next one. Finding it after a few minutes, she looked at it but then it disappeared just like the last one there was only one spell on the scroll.

Opal raised an eyebrow. She knew this was the spell. So why did it not work? She tried again.

"Ugh!" Opal exclaimed in frustration.

Then she remembered the inscription.

'…_one must say a spell once every day.'_

It hit her.

"I can only say a spell a day?" Opal shouted, standing up out of her chair, but then regretted it for she knew Kuvira was most likely on her way here because of her shout.

Opal cursed under her breath, and quickly put the scroll back inside the box and put it back in the wall, making sure to cover it well.

Just as she was standing up from the wall, Kuvira came flying through the door, not even panting a little.

She ran over to Opal and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My precious one, what's wrong? Why did you yell?" Kuvira asked out of concern, which only angered Opal.

She didn't express it, though. She just sighed and walked to the bed and got in, ignoring Kuvira concerned expression.

"I'm going to sleep, now, you prick." She mumbled under the soft covers.

"Ah, Opal, I-I..-"

"Just go away,Kuvira. Just go away…" Opal whispered, her voice cracking in the middle.

He heard Kuvira walk towards her and felt Kuvira hug her.

"I love you, so very much,Opal." Kuvira whispered before slowly walking out of the room.

Finally letting the tears fall, Opal whispered to herself,

"I love you, too."

Kuvira, though, did not hear it, or just _chose _not to, and walked out. Only when the door was closed and she was a little distanced away did she narrowed her eyes and scowl. She let out a low and terrifying growl as she slammed open the doors to Isis's work-room, who nearly jumped ten feet in the air. She glared at her for no reason, really.

She walked briskly over to Isis, who looked terrified because of her anger, to resume what she was doing before Opal's outburst.

"Um, so where did you want us to attack first, my queen ?" Isis stuttered nervously.

Kuvira looked at her and she flinched. She smirked, gaining an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ying High School. But I want you to bring in all the students who attend to the throne room. Oh and find Opal's friends and lock them up. Kill all teachers and staff members and any student who comes back out of the throne room." She said in a cold voice, the word 'friends' coming out in a hiss as it left her mouth.

Isis nodded quickly. "Y-yes, my queen. I will tell the rest of the council as soon as possible."

"Good… Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? _Go tell them!_" She yelled at her.

She almost burst into tears; she was so scared. Isis ran past Kuvira as fast as she could, and was out of her sight not a moment later.

Kuvira smirked, closing her eyes, and chuckled evilly, which soon turned into a loud laugh that echoed off the walls.

**With Isis and the Rest of the Council**

Isis burst through the door, panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Everyone stood up and gave her a seat, making sure she was alright.

When she caught her breath she spoke, "The Queen wants us to attack a place known as 'Ying High School' first. But she wants every student to be brought to

the throne room because she wants to find Queen Opal's friends"

Seth, and everyone else, were confused. "Why does she want them?"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling…"

**Back with Kuvira and Opal**

Kuvira had walked back to her bed-chambers to tell her precious one the fate of her friends.

As she opened the door, she heard nothing but soft breathing coming from the bed. She smiled. A genuine smile.

Her precious one was so innocent, even in her sleep.

She silently walked across the room, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel.

Unfortunately, she still had to if she was to tell Opal the 'news'.

So, gently shaking Opal's shoulder, she woke her in a much better way than the first time she did.

"Opal, my angel, wake up. I have news." Kuvira whispered in a hushed tone.

Opal groaned, but sat up and stared at Kuvira through half-lidded eyes.

"What is it?" She asked cutely, rubbing her left eye as she did.

"I'm going to be attacking Ying high school" Kuvira said.

"Why? Why attack them when they have done nothing to you?" Opal asked her arms crossed.

Kuvira smirked lifting her soon to be wife's chin

"Because little one I have plans for the city it will be divided into sections,the poor,middle class,wealthy,the humans will live but they will have to do as I see fit." Kuvira said with true evil in her voice. Opal sighed "but none will be harmed?" Opal asked "mayhap if the humans serve me and don't cause trouble they will live peaceful lives as for your friends they'll be going to the city to live and if you behave I'll let you see them" Kuvira said

Opal had no choice but to obey she pleased Kuvira "everything will work out in the end I promise" Kuvira said. Kuvira brought Opal to the bed pushing her on it getting on top of her and darkly whispering in her ear "shhh shhh thee there no matter how much you fight me you won't stop me because...I always get what I want" Kuvira said that send chills down Opal spine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone at Ying High was either being pulled away in shackles, or beaten into submission.

Bolin,Zhu li,Mako,Korra, were all hiding together under the desks in the teachers' lounge with the teachers themselves hiding in the corners of the room.

They heard some of the other students outside screaming and crying, begging to be let go. Korra whimpered as Mako held her closer. Zhu li and Bolin both had tears running down their faces; Bolin crying for everyone outside &amp; Zhu li out of fear for herself. Bolin was trying not to shout out for this horror and chaos to stop, while Mako was trying to get Korra to calm down.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and dark shadows came marching in.

Everyone under the desks clung to each other, trying not to sob as they heard their teachers screaming, their bones snapping and blood being spilt everywhere.

Including under the desks.

When the blood of her teachers touched her, Zhu li screamed bloody murder (N/A: get it?) and jumped out from under the desk, knocking it over in the process, making everyone under it visible.

The shadow monsters were just about to rip them limb from bloody limb when a woman's voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Hold it! Don't you see they are students? We can't kill any students if they are friends of Queen Opal's ,we have to lock them up under Kuvira's orders"

Bolin head snapped up at the sound of his new bud's name. "Opal? Where is she? What did you do to our pal?"

The woman's scared blue eyes snapped to Bolin's honey-glazed eyes. Bolin was confused at the ever present fear her eyes geld, but stood his ground none the less.

"You children are all the friends of Queen Opal?" She asked quickly and hopefully.

Zhu li, forgetting about the bloodstained room for the moment, said, "Of course we are, and I'm his favorite!"

"Why you-" Korra said, glaring at the girl.

The woman paid no mind to this though, as she let out a sound of relief. She told the monster to take the group (carefully) back to the palace and represent them to the Queen.

Bolin, Mako just lost it.

"Where are you taking us?" "Where's our little buddy?" "_Get your damn hands off of my Korra_!"

"Quiet; do you want to get your loved ones killed?" The woman asked coldly.

They all immediately silenced. The shadow monsters took them to the palace to present to the Queen . Isis sighed,

'_Thank the spirits; I won't be killed tonight.'_

Back at the palace, Kuvira was getting frustrated with the countless students that were not the ones she was looking for.

And frankly, these brats were pissing her off.

They all scoffed or laughed, a few even gagged at Opal's name.

The guards brought in another student, and forced them to kneel in front of her.

"My queen, this girl is another student from Ying High School." With that little introduction said, the guard left.

"P-please, let me go! I-I wanna go home!" The girl cried.

"Stop your pathetic whining! I need to know something of you." Kuvira said in a cold voice.

The girl stopped, and looked at her, wondering what this cruel women wanted.

"Are you acquainted with Opal Beifong? Are you her friend?"

The girls eyes widened and her lips curled in disgust. "Ewww! No way would I **ever** be _friends_ with that pathetic, weak piece of shit!"

Kuvira's eyes flashed dangerously. "Guards! Take this girl away!"

The guards did as told, and took the screaming girl away.

Kuvira growled and ran her hand through her hair. This was more complicated than it had to be. If these idiots actually did what they were supposed to do, they would have found her precious one's friends by now.

Suddenly the door flung open, making Kuvira shoot out of her seat, as Isis came rushing in, not wanting her Queen to have to wait another moment.

"Isis, what is the meaning of this?" Kuvira shouted at her, already frustrated enough.

"My queen, I have found Queen Yugi's friends. They are right here." She said in a hurry, motioning for the shadow spirits to bring in the students.

Atem looked over to the frightened group and smirked, "Take them to the dungeon, Kill every other student here!"

Isis, along with the monsters with her, all bowed to their pharaoh, and pulled the group away from the horrors that would soon come in the throne room.

They were all shocked. This man had kidnapped their friend? This man was going to kill everyone? This man was going to keep them alive? _For what?_

None of them noticed all of them being transported into jail cell.

"Great, just great! We're locked in here, I have no idea where Opal' is, and that women is going to kill everyone!" Bolin shouted out in frustration, ruffling his own messy hair.

The room was very large, with several cots,window,desk

Mako took Korra to the nearest cot,it was hard.

"Shhh,Korra , it's okay. I'm here, and we'll find your friend soon. She must be treasured by that woman if she wanted to find us, right? I'm sure she's just fine." He soothed, as everyone in the room listened, also wanting to take comfort in the possibility.

**With Kuvira**

Kuvira ran to her and Opal's room at un-human speed. "Opal my dear..I"

Kuvira stopped in her tracks Opal had a golden scroll in her hand Opal looked up before she could react the scroll was ripped out of her hands and she found Kuvira walk over to the fire place and throwing the scroll in the fire.

Kuvira whipped around walking fast towards Opal

Opal got up and ran to the door but before she could open the door Kuvira slammed it shut then it happened Opal was on the ground so fast she was holding her left cheek.

Kuvira had done what she wished she didn't have to do. She struck Opal

Opal's p.o.v

I looked up to see Kuvira her arms were crossed she had a angered expression on her face no hint of regret whatsoever.

"Opal do you know what that scroll was for!" Kuvira's voice was in a whisper but there was still anger in her voice.

I said nothing I just stared at Kuvira

She knelt down to my height harshly grabbing my chin "ANSWER ME!" Kuvira said in my face.

"No I just found it" I said tears flowing down my face.

Kuvira sighed "Opal that scroll was what sealed me in that damned house"

"I..I didn't know" I said in a whisper

Kuvira's face softened "shhh shhh it's ok baby I know didn't know"

Kuvira put a hand to her mouth she had tears flowing down her face just like me.

"Opal I'm so sorry I've been so angry lately but I should of never taken my anger out on you..I love you so much I just...your so fragile I couldn't bare you getting hurt or worse..I love you so much you have no idea" Kuvira said hugging me I hugged her back tears flowing down my face as well "I love you to and I understand you want to keep me safe" I said. Kuvira and I looked at eachother we both had tears in our eyes Kuvira lifted my chin she pressed her lips to mine and this time I didn't pull away I let her have control compared to her I was still a child and she was what 220 years old? She was in control and I didn't mind what so ever.

Later

"Opal lay down" Kuvira said

"what?" I asked

"I said lay down" Kuvira said again slowly reaching me before I could blink her and I were in bed i was under Kuvira blankets wrapped tightly around us like a coocoon. "you know what comes next right?"

Kuvira snapped her fingers and chains were holding my arms above my head. Kuvira put her lips to mine kissing me gently then it became rough I made noises which I think she liked because she started to kiss me harder she raised her body up her arms on eacher side of me she kissed me again thats when things started to get interesting.

The next morning

I woke up sun hitting my face I rubbed my eyes yawning I was sore I saw bruises on my arms,legs. I went to the mirror there were bruises on my legs,arms,on my back,shoulder blades. "Oh man she must feel horrible" I said.

In truth Kuvira had no idea how rough she was with Opal she was in her office doing paper work when she heard painful noises she stood up running into her and Opal's room. When Kuvira got there she was about to say something but when she saw the finger marks on Opal's back and all of the other bruises her eyes widened. "Opal?"

Opal turned at the sound of her name being called she put her shirt on "you weren't supposed to see my bruises"

Kuvira had a shocked look on her face. "what do you mean I wasn't supposed to know? I could of killed you!" Kuvira said I hugged her she hesitated at first but then put her arms around me " I love you Opal more than you know" Kuvira said in a whisper to me. "I love you to" I said.

I now know that love can happen in at anytime I fell in love with a possessive,protective yet loving ghost and to be honest I don't know were the future will lead me all I know is ill face any challange that comes my way.

Sequal?

Sorry about the horrible ending I tried…..

let me know if you have any ideas for a sequel

I can tell you Opal wont be happy to learn that her friends have been locked up like caged birds.


End file.
